


so what if im crazy?

by cumminglashton



Series: Goretober [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Knifeplay, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: Josh was a wreck, red hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, fresh and dried blood coating most of his lower body. He strained against the ropes, attempting to lift his hips up to let Tyler know that he needed more and he needed it now.---day nine: consensual goreplease read tags!!this is part of goretober





	

**Author's Note:**

> ik i skipped day seven (stitches) and eight (burns) so if ya want me to write that just comment with an idea cause ngl i didnt have any ideas and i wasnt gonna post something half assed but yeah ill write it if you want me to!

    Tight ropes cut into Josh’s wrists and ankles, guaranteeing no escape from the chair he was sitting in. A piece of cloth was tied securely around his mouth, preventing any sound escaping through. His shirt and pants were laying on the floor beneath him, the only article of clothing left on his body were his boxers, with a very noticeable bulge taking form in the center.

    Tyler was on his knees in front of Josh, a knife in hand and a sly smirk taking form on his face. His eyes trailed up the red haired boy’s body, taking in the multiple scars etched into his  tanned skin from their previous affairs. The long ones, the short ones, scars from where Tyler had taken small chunks of flesh from his body when they got particularly worked up.

    Their eyes met, Tyler could see the subtle  _ pleading  _ in his eyes, and Josh was always so good, never one to ask for something he knew he wouldn’t get, so Tyler caved. He brought the knife up, lightly pressing the thin, silver metal right against Josh’s inner thigh. A muffled whimper was let out above him, followed by Josh trying to push his legs up and into the blade, attempting to get any sort of feeling from Tyler.

    Brushing off Josh’s momentary begging, he pressed the knife down harder and slid it smoothly up his thigh. Blood flowed from the cut, the red a beautiful contrast against his skin. Josh’s breathing was increasing with each cut, low whimpers of pain coming out against the fabric along with much louder moans.

   Tyler shuffled closer, moving in between his legs and sharply cut a line into the flesh of Josh’s stomach. Blood leaked out almost immediately, Tyler became so mesmerized with it that he pressed his tongue flat against the cut, following it all the way to the end. 

    The stinging pain from Tyler’s spit caused a loud moan to fall from Josh’s mouth, his eyes screwing shut from the mix of pain and pleasure he was feeling. Tyler continued this process, slicing into his skin, licking up the blood and watching Josh absolutely fall apart above him. 

    Drops of blood began hitting the floor and clothes beneath them, caused by small trails of the red liquid flowing from cuts that were much larger and deeper. For the most part it was ignored, the only attention given was by Josh, a quick pang of disappointment as he realized his clothes would be stained, but immediately lost as another cut was seared into his skin.

    Josh was a wreck, red hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, fresh and dried blood coating most of his lower body. He strained against the ropes, attempting to lift his hips up to let Tyler know that he needed more and he needed it  _ now. _

    A gentle hand began palming Josh through his boxers, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from relief and pleasure. Tyler didn’t let up, still cutting into Josh’s skin and lapping up the blood, the metallic taste addicting to him. 

    Tears began forming in Josh’s eyes, all the sensations he was feeling overwhelming but nevertheless bringing him closer to the edge. Tyler cut a long line right down the middle of his chest, lifting himself up to press his tongue down against it, locking eyes with Josh as he began licking his way up.

    The sight was too much for Josh, watching blood pool onto Tyler’s tongue, combined with the stinging pain and hand still moving on his crotch, he didn’t stand a chance.

    A loud, muffled moan was ripped from Josh’s throat, his eyes tightly shut and body giving a slight shake as he came. A wet patched formed in the middle of his boxers, a slight giggle escaping Tyler’s mouth when he saw it. Josh ignored the noise, head lolling forward as he came down, now completely drained of all energy.

    Tyler gently untied him and carried him to their bed, leaving shortly to gather bandages and a wet cloth. After cleaning Josh up and removing his stained boxers, Tyler climbed into bed alongside him, snuggling close and trying his best to avoid Josh’s cuts. He fell asleep contently, with a small smile dancing across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> r u sick of gore yet cause im not lmao
> 
> this wasnt edited if you couldnt tell


End file.
